Who's the King?
by Setsumiya-kami
Summary: Yato, Yukine, and Hiyori are home alone at Kofuku's house. So what else is there to do but play the King game? (Some one shot Hiyori/Yato fluff)


Noragami nor the characters belong to me.

* * *

"Who is the king this time?"

Yukine and Yato had been left alone at Kofuku's house while her and her shinki went out shopping. Scared of what they two boys could do when left to their own devices, so they had called Hiyori who arrived shortly after the pink haired goddess left.

Now they were sitting around the table playing the King game, which was Yato's idea for them all to play. It was Yato's turn to be king, he looked at the others trying to tell who had the number 1 stick and who had the number 2 stick. Unfortunately he couldn't see the numbers written on the sticks in their hands. He decided just to go with it and pick one of the two numbers. Anyway he swears he saw Hiyori pull out the number 2 stick from the cup when it was her turn to pull. At the beginning of the game Yato had said that he wouldn't rely on Yukine's thought to always pick his number when he was king, otherwise it would be unfair to Hiyori and Yukine.

"Alright, whoever has number 2 must take off all of their clothes except for their underwear." Yato looked expectantly towards Hiyori waiting for her reaction when a stick came flying and struck the side of his head. Yukine was standing with an embarrassed expression across his face as he shot daggers with his eyes at Yato.

"Why would you even say an order like that?" Yukine's voice rose the more he spoke. "I'm not doing that. I'm done playing, you two can continue with your dumb orders."

Yukine left the room heading to some other part of the house away from the other two. He mustn't have been that mad or upset about it because Yato didn't get stung by him at all so he just shrugged it off. Yato looked towards Hiyori before throwing the number 2 stick across the room right into the garbage can and putting the king stick back into the can they were using. Hiyori also put the number 1 stick she pulled back into the can.

"Shall we play some more without him?" Yato was thinking of what kinds of orders he could say now that Yukine was gone and it was just him and Hiyori.

Needless to say, the two of them continued to play while giving each other dumb orders. After a few turns Yato became king again, he looked to Hiyori thinking of what he could say. There were only so many fun orders you could give before it became boring, he needed something different this round.

"Hey Hiyori…"

"Yes, 'king' Yato?" Hiyori laughed at her response to the god, a slight blush swept across his cheeks at her words.

"I order you to…um…sit on my lap for the rest of the game."

Yato didn't actually think that she would do it. Though without a breath of complaint Hiyori had moved spots around the table then onto his lap. She was a lot lighter than what he had thought she would be when sitting on his lap. The new position he was in made the delivery god nervous so to distract himself from her face being so close to his he reached forewords grabbing the cup off the table. Although as he leaned forewords his face went towards Hiyori's neck, her warm seemingly inviting sent drifted into his nose.

"Umm Yato?" Her words cut through his trance from her scent. Yato looked up at her face only now realizing how very close together they were. How if he were to just slightly shift his position and lean his head foreword then their lips would meet. He also noticed the slight blush starting on the top of Hiyori's cheeks then spreading the longer that their gazes held each others. Both of them unconsciously leaned forewords into the tiny space between them. Both were not really sure what was happening but it didn't feel wrong or weird. It felt comfortable, being so close and even sitting in the others lap, it was a warm feeling. Hiyori's eyes began to slowly close as the distance became a tiny gap, their breaths could be felt on the others lips now they were so close. Yato looked over Hiyori's blushing face again before starting to close his eyes as well. Leaning forwards that last little bit, he paused for a second taking in a shallow breath.

'This is really happening, I'm going to kiss Hiyori.' This was the only thought going through Yato's mind. His nose brushed against hers, both of them forgetting where they were and who was in the house. Just as their lips were about to finally meet a loud crash sounded through out the house followed by a muffled 'sorry'.

The crash was enough to remind the two almost kissers of where they were and they Yukine was in the same place, he could've walked in on then at any moment if they had kissed and went further than just that kiss. Both of the jumped back, eyes wide, breaths uneven, flushed faces, and at some point Yato had grabbed onto Hiyori's hand gripping it tightly. His eyes moved from her shocked face over to their interlocked hands before letting go of hers and grabbing for the can once again. Any distraction was a good distraction for him at the moment. Yato put the can with two stick ends sticking out of the top in front of Hiyori's face hoping that she would still want to play.

"Y-you pick first." She looked at Yato at first, uncertainty filling her confused eyes before once again closing them to grab for the stick.

Yato was quite relived when she pulled out the stick decorated with the tiny crown on it. Now he wouldn't have to think of another order for her, not when his mind was still muffled from the almost kiss. Hiyori's eyes opened and looked at the stick she was holding in her hand. Then she raised her eyes to the god whose lap she was still sitting upon before moving her eyes back to the stick.

"I order you to take off your jacket, but only the jersey jacket." Her tone was serious even though it was a weird order for Yato. Especially after what had almost just happened, was she just going to ignore it?

Yato shrugged as he slid the jacket off his shoulders, pulled his arms out, and then laid it down next to them. He looked back towards Hiyori wondering why she would ask that of him when his bandanna was pulled up covering his face. It covered most of his face including his mouth, nose, and eyes. Before he could open his mouth to complain he felt a light pressure against his mouth through the thing covering. The pressure became harder and warmer against his lips, his eyes drifting closed. That's when Yato realized what was really happening. The order to take off his jacket was a distraction. The pressure against his lips was Hiyori. Though it wasn't like it was her fingers against his mouth, she was kissing him through his bandanna with her own mouth. As soon as it started the pressure was lifted and the fabric fell back into place around his neck.

All he could mange to do was stare straight ahead. They had kissed, even though it was through fabric, and Hiyori had been the one to initiate it. Yato felt a slight bit of embarrassment and anger over the fact that he didn't get to kiss her first. Something hard was shoved into his chest startling the blushing god. He looked down to see the can pushed against the front of his shirt with the two stick ends sticking out of it. This time Yato was the one to close his eyes before reaching his hand out to grab one of the sticks. Hiyori jiggled the can moving the sicks around in it before Yato could grab one, just in case he managed to see which one had the crown on it from before. After a second of reaching for air he finally managed to grab the end of a stick and pull it free from the cold can. His eyes opened looking at the stick in his hand. Immediately his face lit up, thoughts of things he could ask her to do already floating through his head. Hiyori looked at Yato wondering if he had the crown, the stick in his hands rotated showing her the small crown at the end of the stick.

'So Yato is king this turn, hopefully he won't ask me for anything embarrassing or dumb.' Hiyori was thinking as she sat on Yato's lap looking at the now quite god beneath her. His eyes looked up at hers, a look of almost concern and curiosity was filling his eyes instead of the happiness from just before.

"Um, Hiyori, I can ask you for anything right? Also, that you won't get mad right?"

Hiyori was a bit shocked to hear him ask her that, what was he thinking of making her do? Hiyori looked at him, looking for a hint of something in his plan in his eyes and on his face but she couldn't find any giveaways.

"Well yes you can ask me for anything. But it can't hurt me or any other people."

"Okay, so um…Hiyori can I…well, from before, um…can I do to you what you did to me, from, um, before but this time without my bandana in between us?" Yato was mumbling his words as his gaze turned down towards the floor. The last bit came out fast and mumbled causing it to be hard to hear, even for Hiyori who was after all sitting on his lap.

"Yato, I didn't hear what you said that well. Could you repeat it? This time while not mumbling it would be nice."

He looked up and into her pinkish eyes scared of what he was about to do. Although he knew that this was the time for him to do it, this was his chance and he couldn't let it run away that easily.

"Can…can I kiss you Hiyori?" The blush that was already on Yato's cheeks quickly spread across his face from ear to ear, even a deeper red than before.

Hiyori just looked at him, registering what he had actually just said to her. That he had actually asked if he could kiss her instead of just doing it like she was sure would happen if they ever actually kissed. She couldn't even speak so instead she nodded her head in a yes movement telling him it was okay to kiss her. Yato moved his hands onto her hips moving the angle of her body so that she was facing him while straddling his lap. One of her legs on each side of him with her hands in her lap. One of his hands stayed on her hip white the other made its way up her back, his fingers lightly tracing her spine causing her back to arch. When she moved from his touch he lightly kissed her neck. Finally the hand tangled into her hair on the back of her head. He gently pulled her face down, closer to his. Hiyori looked into his eyes when he made the move to pull her face towards his, all she saw were his beautiful blue eyes that filled her with warm feeling as she looked at him.

Without thinking she reached up one of her hands and cupped the side of his face. Their faces were so close together now that she couldn't look at both of his eyes at the same time. Their noses brushed against each other and then Yato closed the distant between them, his lips meeting hers. Their noses brushed against each other and then Yato closed the distant between them, his lips meeting hers. Hiyori loved how soft Yato's lips actually were when pressed against hers. She felt his hand push her forewords into him more when his mouth opened and he dragged his tongue over her bottom lip gently. When she realized what it was he was doing to her mouth Hiyori pulled back and opened her eyes. She stayed in the same position on his lap but now her face was far enough away that she could look into both of his eyes at once and both of her hands rested in her lap again.

Yato looked at her wondering why it was that she had pulled away from him. It wasn't like he was a bad kisser or anything. Then he realized that this was their first kiss together, she probably didn't want to go too far with it. So instead he removed his hand from her hair and brought it back down to rest on her hip mirroring his other hand. Yato wanted to lift the mood of the room before it became awkward for both of them. So his only answer was to get back to the game they were playing.

"Since my order was so selfish you can be king this turn Hiyori, and you can ask me anything."

Hiyori looked down at her clenched hands that were resting on her and Yato's laps before she spoke in shy voice loud enough for only the two of them to hear.

"What are your feelings towards me?"

Yato gave a small laugh at her question towards him. She flinched upon hearing him laugh then went to move off of his lap before she could even hear his response. He felt her moving to get off of him so his grip on her hips tightened making her stay sitting on him before he moved one of hands to clasp hers. Their fingers intertwined, palms pressed together. Hiyori looked at their hands then up to his face wondering why he had kissed her, then laughed, and was now holding her hand. A wide bashful smile formed on Yato's lips when she stopped moving and looked up at him. Now he had her full attention to himself, he could say it.

"I like you Hiyori, like a lot."

Hiyori was shocked that he had actually said his feelings out loud to her. Now it was her turn to laugh as she leaned forwards into a hug wrapping their arms around the others body in a tight embrace. Her lips brushed his ear as she spoke to him, and to him only.

"I like you a lot too Yato."

* * *

So this was one of my first times writing a fluff fic so I hope it's good.

Fanfic writer valiantRose and I had a challenge to write a fic that was in a different tone and genre than what we usually write, so I had to write fluff meanwhile she wrote smut. So go check out her fics too!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
